Archangel Kanya
The Archangel Kanya is an envoy of the Heavens, and the right hand of Sapphirian. Kanya is known as "The Seeker", as she seeks out particularly heinous sinners and presents them to Sapphirian for final judgement. Kanya's morals largely reflect that of her employer; she possesses a kindness and compassion of legendary worth, with a desire to seek out peaceful solutions. However, make no mistake; should diplomacy fail, Kanya is deadly in combat, striking swift and decisively to deal with issues. Kanya also serves as a diplomat, organizing meetings between other pantheons and individual gods. History Sapphirian's Right Hand Some indeterminate time ago, when Sapphirian first forged her armies of light, it was Kanya who became her most trusted associate. The four-armed angel was already feared for her ruthlessness and tactical mind; she was a perfect fit for the peacekeeping force that would become Sapphirian's army. It is unknown how they first met, but through trials and wars abound, they forged a bond of closeness. Appearance The appearance of Kanya is peculiar for she was born for the purpose of Seeker and that alone. She has four arms, which are symbolic for reaching out to snatching those malicious sinners from their lives and bringing them to Sapphirian. Her helm has been blessed by all-seeing spirits, so while she may look blind, she is actually observing all of the continent. Her wings are a brilliant white, like the clouds on a bright summer day. Her wingspan doubles her height, making her look colossus compared to the mortals. When she enters combat, she pulls out her legendary sword, Oracle, which boosts the blessings of her helm, making her a work of art in war. She is typically depicted in armor, because she is consistently smiting the wicked. Her eye color changes from every angle one might view her at, giving her an eerie appeal when she takes off her helm. Beneath her helm, she is bald. Personality Much like Sapphirian, Kanya has a strong moral focus on keeping peace within the nation of Sapphiria. Her kindness and compassion rival that of the goddess herself, and Kanya always shows willingness to help out those who require it. However, should it become apparent that diplomacy is not an option, Kanya's personality shifts drastically. She becomes a ruthless agent of the Goddess, bringing divine justice down upon those who would do evil. Her methods are brutal but often times, they present excellent results. Kanya resents her need for violence, but acknowledges that in certain situations, it is entirely necessary. Relationships Sapphirian As the right hand of the goddess, Sapphirian and Kanya are incredibly close. While Sapphirian often insists that Kanya works herself too hard, the archangel disagrees; she believes that with everything that Sapphirian has done to save the people of Earth, she at least deserves a righteous force to always be at her side. Possibly because of their closeness, the two share largely similar personalities, both believing in compassion and peace, but knowing when violence may be required. Likewise, Kanya has devoted her life to Sapphirian, and would protect the goddess by any means necessary. Category:Characters Category:Native